Amu in Wonderland
by Pikachuwolfie
Summary: When Amu found herself following a rabbit that looked like a human boy, she fell into a hole into a land that's called wonderland. Immediately she is greeted with strange things, weird people, and a world that could only be seen in a dream or fairy tale. -Amuto and possibly others through the story-


**Hey guys~! Here's another story that I've thought about doing for a while. And for those who might be wondering about my other story, I've been really busy lately with school work and writing this, so i'm writing that right now. Well anyways, i don't own Shugo Chara, Alice in Wonderland, or any of its characters. Enjoy~!**

Amu laid in the yard outside of her house, she was reading a book that she frankly did not enjoy. It made her want to fall asleep, but she knew if she did, then her older sister Ami would yell at her. She struggled to keep her pages from flipping around due to the wind, but she really didn't care. If she lost her place then it would give her an excuse to stop reading, but Ami would make her start over from the beginning of the chapter. She sighed as she read the next paragraph in her novel, though more like skimming it. She wasn't into the type of these novels that she was being made to read. It was about this battle between fantasy worlds. One world was a world of evil, they were like demons. They were described as the most hideous things that the world had seen, and anyone who had seen one could never fall asleep without having nightmares again. The other world was made up of guardians of the sky. They were described as beautiful creatures, able to make any baby stop crying and soothe it to sleep with their simple music. They would have a fearsome battle that would end up destroying nearly all of the human race, and it's world.

The description of the book sounded much more interesting than the actual book, but her parents and her sister loved the book, thus they made her read it. She much more preferred romance novels, ones about a prince and princess falling in love, but their love was forbidden. The prince's and princess' family's greatly despised each other, but they would sneak out to a secret garden at midnight every night. The prince would sit next to the princess on a marble bench surrounded by a patch of roses as they looked at the shining white moon that was above them. They would laugh and talk and enjoy each others company, until princess' father had followed her. He found out and the prince was no longer able to see the princess, she screamed "No! Let me go!" as the father dragged her away from the secret garden. He stomped on the patch of roses that both the prince and princess loved dearly. They were never able to meet again after that, but the prince secretly sent out a messenger to the princess' castle, baring a letter. They would exchange letters back and forth, never getting caught. She liked stories like that.

She skimmed another paragraph of her story, then set the book open against her chest. She looked up at the sky, examining the clouds above her. The clouds were big, and made many types of shapes. She could see a cat wearing a top hat, a fish with three legs, and a strange looking animal, it had a tail, 5 legs, the face of a shark, and its body looked like a hippo. After a moment of looking at the clouds, she sat up, fixing her hair. Her pink hair had a black bow tied in the back of her head, making a small ponytail. She fixed the bow and placed her bookmark in the book. She placed the book next to her on the grass and stood up, stretching. She patted her dress, getting any dirt she could off of it. She had a hot pink dress on with black lacing around the rim and collar, she also had an apron on over her dress that was black and had lacing around the bottom. The apron tied into a bow in the back, tying it securely around her waist. She wore black flat shoes with black and pink stripes knee high socks.

The wind blew once again, making the trees around her rustle. Leaves blew in the wind at a fast pace, doing a few tricks in the air, almost like showing itself off. She looked around her yard, wondering if her sister was around, but she was not. She decided to take a short break from her story and maybe take a walk around. She decided to go to her favorite tree, it was a large oak tree that she was able to climb. Her sister greatly advised her not to for the reason that she might tear her dress, but she never really cared. It was nice to be able to be on top of the tree and see everything around her, but her sister just nagged her.

She walked to her tree, humming her favorite tune. She stepped to the rhythm of the tune, clasping holding her hands behind her. She enjoyed the tune, it was a tune that her mother would always sing to her when she was a small child to cheer her up. She remembered the day that she sang it to her, she ran home after she fell out of her tree when she was five. Her knees were scraped and bleeding, her arms and hands were also scraped. She ran up to her mother crying and hiccuping. Her mother simply smiled and picked her up, setting her on a chair near them. She grabbed some bandages and wrapped her legs, although that didn't stop little Amu from crying. Her mother told her to calm down, and she began to sing the tune. As she sang, Amu began to calm down, her fits began to slow down. Ever since then, whenever she cried, her mother would sing that tune to her.

She made her way to her tree, it had gotten bigger since the last time she was there, she noticed. She grabbed a branch and swung her foot over the branch, repeating the action with the branches above. When she hod gotten to the top branch, she stood carefully, leaning against the trunk. She could see her whole house, yard, and even a small forest beside the house. She could see her dad in the window working in his office. I wish he had more time to have fun, instead of always working. I think it's been two weeks since he's done anything with either me or Ami. She thought. She pitied her father, he had so much work that he had to do, he's never doing things that he likes to do. He always says that work is fun, but she never believed him. She could see his hair slowly turning grey from stress. If that's fun for adults, then she never wanted to grow up.

Her mom was watering the flowers on the side of the house. She had a garden that she always loved to work on. It had so many flowers, many colors and many insects who visited it. She would often pass through the garden while her mother wasn't there, looking for interesting bugs. She found many colored butterflies, those were her favorite. The way how they are so delicate and different, it fascinated her. They are also nice to watch, their wings soothed her for some reason. The way they don't even stagger when they fly, their movement is so smooth.

She continued to look around, seeing if anything was different about her surroundings. She didn't notice anything, but she thought she saw something rustle at the corner of her eye. She focused her attention on the area below the tree at the rustling bush, but she didn't pay too much attention to it. It was possibly the wind, she assumed. But it rustled again, this time she was sure that there was no wind. She got more interested in the bush. As soon as she had, she saw something or someone emerge from the bush. She saw a pair of white bunny ears first, but that's not what it was. The ears were on a boy, a golden haired boy. Amu's eyes widened in amazement. She quickly began to climb down the tree, falling in the process. She fell to the ground with a loud 'Thump' but she got up and tried to get a closer look at the boy. He had a blue vest with white buttons on it and a tailcoat, and had fancy white lacing around the rim. White ruffles came from the collar of his neck. He had black pants and shoes on. His golden hair shone in the sun, he looked almost perfect. Amu found a blush creep up on her face as she looked at the rabbit boy.

He took out a golden watch from his pants pocket before opening it. His eyes widened, "I'm going to be late! I must hurry!" He quickly ran off, and Amu quickly followed after. She tried not to make any noise, hoping that he would not notice her. He ran quickly and swiftly, possibly the qualities of the rabbit that he was supposed to be. Amu found it difficult to keep up with her wearing a dress, but he soon stopped near a hole behind a tree. She stopped behind another tree and looked around the side of it, examining his next moves. He looked down the hole, Is he going to jump in? Amu watched closely. He couldn't possibly fit into there, could he? The boy stood up, and did exactly as she thought, he jumped in. She ran to the hole in a hurry. Idiot! Why would he jump down that small hole? How could he even fit? She looked down the hole, nothing but darkness. She couldn't hear him either, she never even heard a noise of him moving around.

She looked closer into the hole, being cautious to not fall in. She felt a pair of hands on her back, they pushed her forward, causing her to trip and fall into the hole. When she looked back to see who it was, all she could see was a large grin, then it disappeared into thin air. She screamed, thinking that this was the end. "I don't want to die!" She proclaimed. she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the ground. She never felt the bottom though, she slowly opened her eyes, the hole was no longer dark, the walls were changing colors rapidly. She was utterly confused as to what was going on, but she was sure of one thing: She was falling, and she was sure to hit the ground soon. Everything went dark, she closed her eyes, and waited.

When she opened her eyes not much later, she was in a forest. She felt the grass under her, thought it was different. The grass where she was now seemed softer. The sky was darker, she could no longer see those big clouds she was looking at earlier. The plants and trees were strange, they were like nothing she has seen before. They seemed like something that she would read about in one of her books.

"Do you think she's alive?" She heard a voice say. She moved her head to try to see who was talking.

"She moved her head! She's alive!" Another voice cheered.

"Quiet down! You don't want to scare her!" Said a third voice. Amu sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the people who were talking, they were three girls. They were wearing the same dress as each other, except different colors. One was pink, one was green, and another was blue. They had a symbol on the chest of their dresses, one was a spade, one was a heart, then the last was a clover. They seemed like sisters.

"Where.. am I?" Amu asked the three girls.

The three girls looked at each other and spoke in unison. "Why, you're in Wonderland!"

"Wonderland?" Amu questioned. She had never heard of this place. It was not on any map that she had read. This place seemed strange as well. Almost like she was in a fantasy world/land.

"Yes, Wonderland!" Said the pink dressed one. "I am Ran!" She pointed to the green one, "She is Su." And then the last blue girl. "And the last one is Miki."

"Welcome to Wonderland!" The announced once again in unison.

**Well, there's the first chapter of my new story. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up since I've been really busy lately and people want me to write my other story so ill hopefully get it up within the next month or so. I should be uploading more since summer break is coming up and I have nothing to do this summer. So, hope you come back to read the next chapter, or maybe read my other story! Remember to rate and follow! Bye everyone~!**


End file.
